


Rainy Day's Blow

by Azurehue22



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, One Shot, Sex, Smut, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness, tired of the rain, decides to take things into her own hands, much to Danse's extreme surprise. (How do I make you click again, I need a warning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day's Blow

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a pretty fun smut to write. I enjoy it quite a bit. Expect a few errors.

Radioactive rain beat a tattoo into the tin roof, rattling into a deafening din. Green flecks of radium and zinc glowed like fireflies; zipping around the air erratically. Ness sighed, banging her forehead into the glass of the window. Another day wasted on rain. Another day cooped up inside the tiny shelter they now called home. At least it wasn't flooding...yet.  
Still, it was a nice little place. She'd furnished it on a creative day. Kitchen in the western corner; facing the city. Bedroom up the stairs; nestled next to the curve of the roof. Small living area, chock full of books, directly opposite of the kitchen. The rest was a hodge-podge of study materials and her massive drafting table. Pencils and straight edges littered the surface, along with discarded sketches of her reactor.

In the living room, cozy underneath a pile of blankets, Danse snoozed. She smiled at his profile; crossing the small gap between them and stroking his scruffy cheek. He smiled in his sleep, nuzzling further into the blankets. He hadn't been sleeping well of late; she was glad he was finally able to settle down and rest. Still. It didn't leave her with much to do. The house was clean. (Enough). Her reactor was finally able to be cast; but she couldn't do it in the rain. Everything was clean; dinner was on the stove cooking. What else to do?

She smirked down at her lover, running a hand through his hair, letting it trail down his cheeks before pulling back the blankets covering him up. She was sure to be careful not to wake him; she'd wanted to do this for awhile but Danse was a notorious light sleeper; any small movement woke him up. Now, however...  
She ran her hand over his shorts; feeling the bulge of the thing she craved so much. Licking her lips, she crouched down, pulling down his shorts to his knees, glancing up to make sure he was still sound asleep. An eyebrow twitched, but that was all. Her smirk turned into a wide smile as she grasped his cock with both hands. Even soft, it was thick and meaty, heavy in her hands. Every part of him was gorgeous to her, but this part, this incredibly, essential part, drove her insane. It was perfection. Down to every vein and fold of skin. She craved it.  
Cupping his balls with one hand, she sucked in soft, short spurts, ignoring the ache between her thighs, glancing up at Danse as he began to stir. She knew would wake him. It was only a matter of time; his rapidly hardening cock leaked in her mouth. She moved one hand to her aching center, the other squeezing his shining tip. He woke with a start, his brows knitted in irritation.  
"What...what are you doing."  
She pulled his cock out of her mouth with a soft pop, a smile playing on her lips as her other hand, wet with her own juices, put a finger to his lips.  
"I needed you, Danse. It's been too long."  
His face relaxed as she continued to work him; one hand making soft, fluid motions on his shaft, the others softly squeezing and tugging his balls.

Danse couldn't believe it. On one hand he was irritated. On the other, he was over the moon, bathing in an intense pleasure he'd never felt. She was thoroughly worshiping him. Her tongue running up and down, circling the head, before dipping down and sucking on each in turn. He arched his head back, closing his eyes, one hand on top of her head, forcing it down.  
Damn he tasted good though. His cock was slick now, a mixture of her tongue and his own excitement. She let it go, watching it fall backwards against his belly; his beautiful, plump jewels in full view. So heavy from a month without any release. She kissed them both, nuzzling them with her nose, feeling the weight of them with her hands before moving them both up to jack his cock. His hand pushed her deeper into him, a primal need for more she was only too willing to oblige. One hand ran circles around his head, the other squeezing his base in a gentle, heartbeat like rhythm.

He couldn't take anymore. He needed to be inside her. Any moment now, and he would burst. And it would be messy, and he'd feel disgusted with himself. No; he was going to come inside her or on her. He sat up, pulling her close to his face. A rough, tongue tangling kiss. He tasted himself on her lips. His thumbs hooked themselves under her shirt, shucking it off easily before tossing it aside. She shimmied out of her shorts and now sodden panties, straddling him and gliding up and down the shaft of his cock, her aching slit soaking it further.  
She wanted to watch him come. See that brilliant natural fireworks display. He was so heavy; it would have been glorious. Still, this was amazing. Hand in hand, she watched every emotion cross his normally stern and handsome face. His face was set, jaw square, eyes transfixed on hers. She could feel him building up; noticed the signs. 

He was going to burst. Fuck, he just wanted to nap. He never expected sex; it had been so long. They had been busy working on her reactor and getting a proper home set up on this island to really spend time together. And now she was naked in front of him, a goddess among men. Her long red hair trailing down her shoulders, framing her breasts in picturesque perfection. He let her hands go, running each of his around her breasts, letting his rough, weather worn thumb run over her swollen nipples. 

Oh the sight of him; so naked and vulnerable beneath her. Muscles covered in dark brown hair, rippling and soaked in sweat. His hands exploring her breasts, his breath coming in short, aroused pants. It was his eyes, though, that pushed her over the edge. Those eyes that had enchanted her the moment she met him. Dark brown and endless.  
She gasped, arching her back. Her hands reached out for stability, instead they found his. He sat up, pushing her back against the blankets, guiding his cock to her entrance, kissing her has he did so. She gripped him, her walls parting ever so slightly to make way, only to collapse back on him, encasing him in a warm wetness. She panted and moaned, her eyes wide. He thrust with an urgency he had never felt before. He was so close, so damn close. He needed to come; needed to spill inside her.

"No! I want to see you come!" She cried, almost snarling as she pushed him off of her. He jumped back, awestruck at her sudden strength. She dove down on him once again, working him in hard, agonizing thrusts. 

He was a sight to behold alright. His skin pulled up and away from his head as she worked it, hearing the sloppy wet sounds of both their juices. She knew he was close; she wasn't about to forsake her reward because of his need to come inside her. No way.

He grunted as he came; a bubbling white spurt that dribbled down his shaft, before erupting over her face and hands. She grinned, continuing to suck his head, sucking down her slippery reward. After she was sure she had licked him clean, she moved up to cradle his head in her hands. He was so beautiful. So precious. So incredibly fucking hot.

"I don't deserve you..." He stated, eyes soft and warm. She kissed him, pressing her forehead to his. "Oh Danse, you deserve everything you've ever wanted. I love you so fucking much." He wrinkled his nose.

"I smell burning."

"Oh FUCK!" She leapt to her feet, vaulting across the couch to the stove where the stew had boiled over. He laughed, watching her, naked still, move the pot off the stove and onto the counter.

What a night.


End file.
